


the moment your eyes met mine I got to know what heaven looks like

by xxwhiterose



Series: White Rose Week 2020 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Love at First Sight, White Rose Week, White Rose Week 2020, coffee shop AU, prompt, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxwhiterose/pseuds/xxwhiterose
Summary: Ruby pressed her lips together tightly as sky blue eyes discovered hers, before glimmering down to her purse once more, “I want a flat black coffee, as strong as you can make it.”“Uhm,” Ruby stammered, earning a disapproving stare from the silver angel in front of her.(WHITE ROSE WEEK 2020 Prompt- Love at first sight)
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: White Rose Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782319
Comments: 7
Kudos: 106





	the moment your eyes met mine I got to know what heaven looks like

Ruby sighed lightly, pulling her long bangs of red dipped auburn hair behind her ear with a thumb in growing frustration. Today had not been a good day, at all. First she wakes up late for her shift at her sister’s coffee shop, then she leaves her shoddy apartment without her motorbike keys. She had arrived almost twenty minutes late, and she was sure that if her sister hadn’t been the owner, she would’ve been fired there and then on the spot.

As if things couldn’t get any worse, the damned register wasn’t working right either. The cash drawer kept getting jammed and Ruby couldn’t figure out why for the life of her. It had already happened with two of their regulars this morning, who were either too tired to care or they hadn’t noticed. 

The younger girl tapped an empty cardboard cup off the counter in a rhythm as she waited for the next customer. She never knew working in a coffee shop would be so boring. Sure, they had their rush hours in the morning and at lunch, but between those hours it was pretty boring. It was just cleaning and playing around with different combinations with the ridiculous choice of syrups and cream. 

A loud clatter followed by a colourful curse from Yang made Ruby jump out of her skin. She sighed as she got over the fright, holding out a jar with black sharpie scribbled across it, “Another one for the swear jar.” Yang turned and dropped some change into the half full coin jar, playfully staring at her younger sister.

“You’re exploiting the crippled!” she protested. Ruby laughed, placing the jar back behind the counter with a grin.

“It’s your arm that's missing, not your tongue!”

Ruby’s older sister had lost her arm in a freak car accident when they had been younger. A truck had spun on some black ice and had hit them on their way home, which had ultimately killed their mother and left Yang as an amputee. She never let it get her down though, and she had moved on to open her Coffee shop with her own savings the minute she could. That was how Ruby had gotten her first and only job.

Ruby’s eyes lifted at the sound of a bell, a signal that someone was coming into the shop. Ruby put on her typical grin, standing up straight to welcome their next customer, “Hello! Welcome to Cream and..”

Her practiced sentence gradually disintegrated to quietness as her eyes found the lady who had come in. She was slim, yet at the same time she carried toned muscle along her arms. Long white hair was tied into a ponytail, pinned to the right side of her head with a lavish silver hair piece. Her hair tumbled down her back like silk, mirroring the warm orange light of the shop. A heat rose up Ruby’s neck like needles before settling on her face.

Ruby pressed her lips together tightly as sky blue eyes discovered hers, before glimmering down to her purse once more, “I want a flat black coffee, as strong as you can make it.” 

“Uhm,” Ruby stammered, earning a disapproving stare from the silver angel in front of her. She frowned deeply, creases forming by her eyes as she did. 

“I  _ said  _ I wanted a flat black coffee. Did you hear me?!” she repeated, albeit more forceful than the first time. Ruby flinched herself back into reality, shaking her mind free of intrusive thoughts. 

“Uh, yeah.. Coming.. Coming right up,” Ruby mumbled, shaking her mind free of intrusive thoughts before navigating the order menu like Yang had shown her. She couldn’t help but peek back at the woman again as she finalized the orders. They were holding a shiny gold bankcard with a familiar looking symbol etched in the corner. She tapped it lightly off the marble counter impatiently, eyes focused on the shiny black surface. She looked.. Stressed. Behind some well placed makeup Ruby could see purple bruises under eyes, as well as what looked like an old scar. She looked tired, like Ruby’s dad after he found out their mother had died. Not living life but just, existing.

_ “Hello?! Earth to Ruby?!” _

Ruby flinched, “Ah! I’m sorry, I struggle with focusing sometimes...”

“Clearly this place is run by  _ dolts  _ and  _ children _ .” She growled, “I asked how much the order was?” Ruby looked back at the register, before shaking her head and clearing the order with a quick swipe of the screen.

“It’s on me today,” Ruby mumbled. The woman blinked in surprise, as if she was thinking about denying Ruby’s offer. She opened her mouth, but Ruby held her hand up, a warm smile on her face, “Take it as an apology for my lack of focus.”

Something flickered in her azure eyes for a moment, before she sighed and slipped her card back into her purse, “Fine. I’ll be over by the window. Do be quick about it, and try not to  _ lose focus _ again.”

Ruby winced her tone, watching as she walked away with a series of crisp heel clicks. She watched carefully as the woman sat down, immediately moving to look out the store window with a mix of frustration and exhaustion. Ruby resisted the urge to leave the counter and ask her what was weighing so much on her mind, as much as she wanted to. 

“Yang?” Ruby muttered quietly, earning a ‘Hm?’ from her elder sibling, “Who  _ was  _ that?”

Yang turned, following Ruby’s line of sight to the woman sitting by the window. Her eyes widened slightly, cocking a brow at her sister as she changed the coffee filters for the next order, “That’s Weiss Schnee. She’s the stuck up heiress of the SDC… Why?”

Ruby’s eyes never moved from Weiss, a lovestruck smile slowly growing on her face, “No reason.” _Weiss, huh?_ _What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl_ , Ruby thought to herself. She needed a way to get her attention without embarrassing herself even more. She picked up the coffee sup for Weiss’ order in thought, before picking up a black marker from the back of the till and scribbling quickly on the cup.

_‘Hey, sorry for not really being a great server. Maybe we can go on a date so I can make it up to you?_ _;)_ ’ followed by her number.

Ruby’s smile only grew softer as she went to make Weiss’ coffee. Maybe she was shooting for the stars like Weiss was a little out of her range, but you never know unless you try it, right?

**Author's Note:**

> https://xx-whiterose.tumblr.com/post/620573573253300224/httpsarchiveofourownorgworks24651463  
> accompanying art!


End file.
